Helpless
by anglstrmoon
Summary: What happens after Kara's return?


Title- Helpless

Author- Beth M. (anglstrmoon)

Date- 05/01/2005

Rating - G

Archiving- BSG 2003, Apollo/Starbuck Fan Fic, all

other's please ask

Warnings- hurt/comfort

Spoilers- KLG 1&2

Disclaimers- I don't own the characters or the show… I

don't make money off of them.. If I did, I wouldn't

have all the school loans… Thanks to Tina for being my

Beta

Summary- Kara finds out what really happened while she

was gone.

Helpless

Lt. Kara Thrace got off the raider, she was so glad to  
be back where she knew she belonged. She hurt all  
over, her knee especially,and she knew that she needed  
a shower really bad, but she didn't care. All she  
wanted to do was to find Lee and talk to him about  
some things.

Once she was out of the ship, she was greeted by Chief  
Tyrol and his team. "Chief, we have a small problem.  
While I was back on Caprica I ran into Helo and another copy of Boomer. It  
turns out that she is a Cylon. She is on the other  
ship with Helo. We might want to get someone to take  
to the brig."

Before the chief could say anything, a voice from  
behind her started talking.

"Well, Starbuck. We will take care of that. Now I have  
to say, good job on bringing Helo back." Kara turned  
around to come face to face with Col. Saul Tigh.

"Sir. Thank You. I expect that I'm going to be taken  
to the brig."

"Not this time Lt. My first thought was to do that,  
but I had a nice little talk with the President and  
found out that she talked you into this crazy mission.  
I know that you didn't have to follow her request, but  
I also know that she used your close relationship with  
the commander to talk you into it."

"Yes, sir. About the commander, where is he, I would  
like to talk to him."

The Col. took one look at this pilot, he knew that the  
elder Adama considered her as part of his family; and  
with knowing that, he didn't really want to tell her  
this next piece of information. But he knew that  
someone had to tell her.

"Starbuck… Kara. There is something you need to know.  
When Boomer came back from her mission her and her  
co-pilot came up to the CIC for us to congratulate  
them. Instead of her shaking his hand she brought out  
her gun and shot him in the chest. Twice."

Kara took off running towards the life station. All  
she could think about was getting there to see the man  
that she has grown to respect over the years. Once she  
got there, she didn't know where to find him. She  
started to look around for a doctor, but he found her  
first.

"Lt. Thrace, did you just get back, Let me take a look  
at you."

"NO. I need to see the commander, where is he?"

The Doctor pointed to the bed furthest from the door.  
Kara started walking over there. When she got there,  
she wondered where Lee was, and made a mental note to  
ask the Doctor about it in a bit. She sat down in  
the chair that was setting by the bed. She took his  
hand in hers and just sat there, not saying anything.

"I'm so sorry commander. I shouldn't have done what  
the President asked, but I had to. I had to do my part  
in helping to find Earth. I feel like I failed you,  
and I'm so sorry about that. I got the arrow that I  
went back for. I also brought Helo back. Well I need  
to let the Doctor look at me, before he drags me away,  
so I'll be back in a bit."

Kara got up and walked over to the Doctor.  
An hour later she returned to the seat that was still  
vacant.

"Doctor, where is Captain Adama?"

"You didn't hear? He is down in the brig. He  
apparently held Col. Tigh at gun point on the Colonial  
One. So he is down there. The President was down there  
also, but I believe she is out and went back to her  
ship."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so. But I believe that the Captain should be  
coming up soon to visit his dad, so. You will probably  
see him then." The doctor walked away, leaving Kara  
with her own thoughts about the whole situation.

1 hour later

Lee Adama went walking into the life station feeling  
kind of better. He was glad that Col. Tigh decided not  
to bring formal charges against him and to let him out  
of the brig. Now all he wanted to do was to sit with  
his father. He heard that Kara was back from her  
mission from the President and he wanted to find and  
talk to her, but he needed to first see his father.

When he got close enough to his father's bed, he  
noticed that he wasn't alone. Lee smiled when he saw  
the blonde hair sticking out of the blanket that  
covered the person sitting here.

"Kara, Kara, only you would actually fall asleep like  
that."

"Well," the doctor started, coming up beside Lee. "She  
was awake, but about a half hour ago, I went to check  
on the commander, and noticed that she was sleeping.  
So I found a blanket and covered her with it."

"Ahh ok. So is there any change?"

"No, but I think that he will be waking up soon. His  
vitals are good and the wounds seem to be healing  
well, so it is just a matter of time."

"Ok, thanks." Lee walked the short distance that  
remained between him and the two people he cared about  
the most. He tried to be as quiet as he could as he  
walked up beside her. He looked down at her then over  
to his father.

Kara was not in a deep sleep, so she heard and felt  
the person walking up beside her. She could tell that  
it was Lee, she opened her eyes and saw him looking at  
his father.

"The doctor said that he's getting better."

Lee turned his head to look at Kara. "I know. I just  
wish that he would wake up soon."

"He will, don't worry." Kara tossed the blanket on the  
floor for now.

Kara wasn't sure how Lee was going to react with her  
being here. After the fight they had, she wasn't sure  
if he wanted to talk to her or see her at the moment.

While she was thinking about this the unexpected  
happened. Lee grabbed her hand and pulled her out of  
the seat, then wrapped his arms around her. She in  
turn wrapped hers around him.

The two of them stood there for what seemed forever,  
hugging each other. At one point tears were shed be  
each person.

"Kara, we will talk about everything later, I  
promise," He whispered in her ear.

All she could do was shake her head yes.

They were interrupted by movement beside them. Kara  
and Lee turned their heads in the direction of the  
bed, but didn't let go of each other. The both looked  
into the open eyes of Commander William Adama.


End file.
